One area of automotive vehicle technology that is evolving rapidly is the area of autonomous or semi-autonomous drive capabilities. This is enabled through the introduction of sensors, for sensing vehicle motion and surroundings, and actuators, for controlling different vehicle functionalities, such as steering, throttling and braking. Increased on-board data processing capabilities ties together these sensors and actuators such that the autonomous or semi-autonomous drive capabilities are enabled.
When the vehicle runs in autonomous mode, which means the driver is not required to perform maneuvers, the vehicle usually is dependent on multiple data sources as inputs to perform the autonomous driving, such as detection of surrounding vehicles, traffic lanes, obstacles, data from navigation systems and so on. Provisions of such inputs are usually dependent on control networks, sensors and signaling systems for enabling the autonomous drive mode. However, should one or more of these inputs not be available, e.g. due to electromagnetic compatibility problems, rendering one or more of the systems providing such necessary inputs inoperative, there might not be sufficient information to perform autonomous driving.
Thus there is a need for a solution to safely handle a situation where a fault due to electromagnetic compatibility problems renders control systems of an autonomous vehicle unable to continue ongoing performance of autonomous driving.